Unbridled
by annaliesegrace
Summary: One shot, set immediately after Unseen. M rated.


Title: Unbridled

Author: Anna

Rating: M for sure, but a low grade M I suppose.

Disclaimer: I down own them; I just borrowed for some adult fun and am putting them back.

Summary: Set immediately after the end of Unseen, what happened after everyone left.

AN: Ask and you shall receive, hopefully it doesn't disappoint. I would have had it up sooner but I got knocked down by a cold that morphed into a sinus infection and I was useless for about three days until the antibiotic kicked in. So that means I'm also a bit behind on the last chapter of Undone but I hope to have it completed in about a week or so.

Anyway, reviews feed the soul, especially on these M rated bad boys, which I'm always insanely nervous about. Thanks in advance and enjoy.

* * *

After several minutes of slow, sensual kisses and roaming hands, Kono became aware of the fact she hadn't turned the water off and she could hear the sink filling. Pulling away from him slightly she turned in his arms and shut off the faucet.

Steve didn't give an inch; he kept his chest pressed to her back, fingers sliding up her sides and lips finding the skin of her neck and shoulders. When he found a particularly sensitive spot she arched into him, laying her head on his shoulder, allowing him unfettered access to her neck and throat.

He made a pleased noise against the skin of her neck and she shuttered just a little.

One of Steve's hands worked their way to her abdomen, and he flattened his palm against the thin cotton of her tank top, the other landed on her shoulder, the tips of his fingers working across her collarbone and throat.

She was effectively trapped against him and damn, she loved it. Her body was on fire every place they touched and desire was pooling low in her belly.

The fingers that were tracing a path over her throat and collar bone were sending her into a hazy state, all she could feel was him and the things he was doing to her. Everything else was indistinct, muddled compared to the sharp focus that was Steve McGarrett.

Lips continued to assault her neck and shoulders, at some point he had slid the tank top strap from its usual location, giving him access to skin that was usually covered.

She tried to turn around so she could kiss him, look into those slate blue eyes, but the hand at her abdomen tightened, keeping her firmly in place. He nipped at her earlobe and the hand at her collar bone slid down her body painfully slowly, just ghosting over her breast. Instinctively she arched her chest into his hand, desperate to get him to touch her where she wanted, but he didn't stop, continuing his path down her side before landing on her hip.

Kono let out an undignified and slightly annoyed moan at his lack of attention to the areas where she needed it the most.

He laughed lightly into her neck before turning her back around to face him.

"Frustrated?" he asked and kissed her hard, his tongue moving over her lips without actually entering before pulling away.

"Yes, you insufferable jackass." She smiled as she said the words and punctuated them with a searing kiss of her own, pressing her lithe body against his, rubbing just so. Two could most certainly play at this game.

"Now that's not playing fair," he mumbled against her lips even as his own fingers moved under her shirt and found the warm, smooth skin of her back.

"All's fair…" she replied and let out a loud squeal when he placed his hands firmly on her ass and picked her up, balancing her carefully at the edge of the sink.

"All's fair, huh? Ok then."

Then he started a fierce attack on her lips, his tongue pressing past her own and delving into her welcoming mouth. A low moan came from somewhere within her and he picked her up off the counter without separating his mouth from hers.

Kono wrapped her long legs around his middle, pressing herself against him in the most delicious way as he walked into the living room, their tongues still dueling. As they walked she used the momentum to rub herself against him, sending jolts of pleasure through her entire body. Unfortunately it didn't take long for Steve to catch onto her game, and he pressed her back against the wall under the stairs, effectively stopping her movements.

She let out an irritated huff and he smiled deviously.

Slowing their pace he kissed her gently, his hands still firmly on her ass, keeping her balanced against the wall. Each time she tried to increase the tempo of their actions he pulled back a little. Steve wanted to draw this out as much as possible.

Kono, however, did not.

So to that end she returned the devilish smile and, using the balance he was providing, managed to smoothly pull her tank top up and over her head, tossing it to the floor somewhere behind Steve.

He stared at her bared chest (she was not wearing a bra, which sent a jolt straight to his groin) a moment before ducking his head down and kissing the tops of her breasts. Kono threw her head back against the wall when his tongue laved over her nipple slowly, torturously. At the same time, his fingers roamed under the material of her short shorts - which had ridden up to indecent levels as he had carried her – cupping her ass and kneading it gently.

Her fingers gripped onto his biceps as he continued to lick and suck at her breasts, it was torture of the best kind and sending sparks of pleasure straight south.

"Steve," she panted. "Oh…oh God."

Suddenly his lips moved up her chest to her neck where he buried his nose, breathing in deeply as her hands wrapped around his neck, fingernails scraping against his scalp.

Keeping his chest pressed to hers, he pulled his head back and moved back to her mouth, lips moving against hers slowly. Painfully slowly for her. The heat that had been in her belly was starting to move through her entire body and desire was pulsing through her veins. She was desperate for him, to feel his naked body pressed against her.

The thought had her moaning against his lips and she tilted her pelvis toward him, almost desperately.

"Do you want something?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yessss," she all but moaned and reached her head up, softly kissing the underside of his jaw, the tip of her tongue drawing a line across the skin to his ear where she pulled the lobe into her mouth, biting gently as he had to her in the kitchen.

A grunt came from Steve as she moved her hips against his slowly.

That's when he realized they were still pushed against the wall in his living room. Eyeing the stairs, Steve quickly determined he would be able to carry her up them. If she had been anyone else, the feat probably would have been impossible, but with her lithe body and athleticism he was confident they could do it. Cause damn, he didn't want to let her go.

"Hang on," he whispered and before she could respond lifted her off the wall.

The movement had a peel of laughter coming from her and quickly she wrapped her arms around his neck, taking advantage of the situation by leaning in and kissing and biting the exposed skin.

Kono could feel the flexed muscles of his arms against her sides and she shuddered in excitement. He was so…powerful.

Halfway up the stairs Steve got cocky and pulled his right arm out from under her, letting his fingertips roam lightly over the exposed skin of her back.

She shuddered again and stilled her actions on his neck.

It wasn't long before they were walking through the door to his bedroom and he dropped her to stand on the floor.

Taking her lower lip between her teeth, Kono slowly approached him and let her fingers roam at the skin just above his waistband a moment before moving them up, capturing his shirt and pulling it over his head with one smooth motion.

Steve's hand reached out in the direction of her breasts but she shook her head silently and dropped, crouched before him at his hip level. Slowly her fingers worked his belt, taking the time to pull it through the loops of his cargo pants. Still biting her lip, Kono looked up at him from her crouched position with desire in her eyes and it was all Steve could do not to pick her up and throw her on the bed.

Instead he accepted the near torture of her pulling at the button then zipper on his pants before hooking her fingers into the top of the material and slowly pulling it down his legs, pushing them aside as he stepped out of them, leaving his boxer briefs in place.

Damn her.

He was so aroused it was nearly painful but still he resisted the urge to speed things up. If she wanted to take her time, he could handle it.

Probably.

Until of course she started to stand, and her breath caressed his erection and one small finger ran up the length, circling the tip through the material of his underwear. Then he nearly exploded and hissed her name.

"Something bothering you, _Commander_?" Her tone was sensual and he didn't even care she had called him Commander because it sounds so damn hot coming from her.

She took her time coming to full height in front of him, allowing her lips and tongue to light a trail of fire across his abdomen and chest.

When she finally stood in front of him, naked still from the waist up, lips swollen and slicked with saliva and looking beyond ready to be fucked he lost it.

"Screw this," he hissed and picked her up, throwing her to the bed with little effort.

Again she squealed as she landed but stopped as soon as he was looming over her, hands deftly pulling off her extremely short shorts and underwear, leaving her completely naked before him. He took a moment to reveal in her body, splayed before him – she was truly beautiful.

Touching one ankle, Steve trailed fingers up her leg; he could feel her tense under him in anticipation. As he hit her thighs, she practically arched into him and he could hear her panting in the silence of the room.

When he reached the sensitive spot between her thighs she relaxed just slightly and let out a throaty moan. Leaving his hand there, Steve laid down next to her, anchoring the leg closest to him with his own, opening her up for him to move his hand slowly but surely against her. He could feel the heat and wetness on his fingers as he rubbed firmly.

At some point she had wrapped her arm around his head and was pulling his mouth down to hers where their tongues promptly started dueling as his hand started to speed up. She twitched under him and moaned louder into his mouth. He could sense she was close and pulled his mouth away to a noise of protest until he put a pert nipple into his mouth and started sucking gently.

Kono felt it coming the second before it happened and rocked her hips against his hand, increasing the friction and sending her sailing over the edge screaming his name, the fingers of one hand fingers finding their way to his hair once again while the other gripped the sheets tightly.

Steve pressed his body into her side, helping her ride the wave down, rather satisfied with himself.

Her body was slicked with sweat and he licked some of it from the dip in her collarbone, enjoying the taste that was uniquely Kono.

"Fuck…" she hissed again and sighed happily into his ear.

"That's the idea…" he spoke lowly which sent fire to her belly again.

Quickly she reversed their positions, sitting astride his abdomen, fingernails scraping his chest.

They locked eyes, desperation and need reflected back at each other and without speaking Kono moved off him, pulling his underwear down while he reached into the night table and grabbed a foil package.

She snatched it from him and with impressive (and, quite frankly, a little disturbing) speed had it unwrapped and was unrolling the condom onto him.

His hands gripped her hips and guided her down onto him. She cried out a little with pleasure as he filled her and Steve smirked.

"Shut up, McGarrett," she panted and started rolling her hips, moving him within her in a way that had her seeing stars. "Oh…ohhhhh…"

The hands at her hips moved up her body and cupped her breasts, thumbs flicking over the oversensitive nipples, making her lightheaded from the sensation. Kono felt the familiar pleasant ache start in her lower back and whimpered, it felt so good and yet she didn't want to come again so soon.

Steve started moving his hips in time with hers and Kono pressed her hands against his chest for purchase. They moved like that for several minutes, Kono whimpering every so often as the edge came ever closer.

Just as she was about to explode he pulled out and she cried out in frustration even as he pushed her back into the mattress, capturing both her wrists above her head with one of his large hands. The other hand grasped one knee and he pushed into her again, this time setting a punishing, hard pace.

"Yes!" she cried out and attempted to free her hands so she could touch him but he wouldn't relent, only holding her tighter, and for just the briefest of seconds Kono wondered if there would be bruises on her wrists. Not that she cared really; she found it vaguely exciting that there would be a physical mark left from that night.

Wrapping the leg he didn't have a hold of around his back, Kono titled her hips up for a better angle and that was all it took to push her over the edge, screaming his name into the dark room as the pleasure tore through her.

He exploded right after, calling her name as well before finally releasing her wrists and dropping to the bed next to her, panting.

For a moment they laid there, each coming down from the incredible high they had just experienced. Eventually she turned on her side to face him.

"Why didn't we do that before?" she asked, slightly in awe.

"I don't know. But I plan to do it a lot in the near future."

"Oh yes," she agreed enthusiastically and absently rubbed the skin of her wrists.

Concern covered his face momentarily. "Did I hurt you?"

"Nope."

A finger came up and traced her jaw line. "Sorry, won't do it again."

She smiled wolfishly at him. "Oh, I'd prefer if you did."

His eyebrows rose at her and she smiled wider at him.

"You are something else, Kono Kalakaua."

"Don't forget it," she teased and curled her body into him, allowing the exhaustion to take over and lull her into that pleasant space between asleep and awake.

The last thing she felt was Steve pull the sheet over her cooling body, his fingers gliding over her skin as he did, then a kiss to the top of her head and she was asleep in his arms.

END


End file.
